Semiconductor devices with large current capacity and a high breakdown voltage, are needed in today's applications. Some examples of such devices are lateral diffused metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors and Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors. A superjunction configuration provides for a high gate-drain breakdown voltage.